beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Hades AD145SWD
Fusion Hades AD145SWD is an unreleased Defense-Type Beyblade to be released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. What makes this Beyblade unique is the inclusion of a Rubber Frame on it's Fusion Wheel. Face Bolt: Hades The Face Bolt depicts "Hades". In Greek mythology, Hades was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades also had a three-headed guard dog named Cerberus which guarded The Underworld. The design features the head of Hades in a blue, helmet-like design much like Variares's. Although there are two sides, the one to the left in which his face remains normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks. There are also various purple flames around Hades's head along with red eyes. The design is tattooed onto a translucent red Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Hades Hades appears to be a translucent white in colour with a hint of purple. It also features blue spheres, which strongly resemble the Taoism symbol, and line designs, the lines surround strange heads or shield-like designs of some sort. 4D Fusion Wheel: Fusion Rubber Frame Fusion's Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, full of rubber. It is designed to fit perfectly into the Metal Frame. It is currently unknown whether this part can occur a Mode Change, although it is a possibility. The rubber frame is supposed to make other incoming beys bounce away from Fusion Wheel, as you can see one of the pictures below. It is quite compact with various designs on it and is a blood-like red in colour. Metal Frame Fusion's Metal Frame is designed to fit perfectly with the Rubber Frame and maintain the metal contact of Fusion while the Rubber Frame uses rubber for contact. It is designed to rest under the Rubber Frame and like the Rubber Frame, it is unknown whether this part can occur a Mode Change, although it is a possibility. Core Fusion's Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold the Metal Frame into place. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of it's unique design. It is red in colour. Performance Tip: Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) is a Performance Tip consisting of Sharp and Wide Defense fused together. It is red in colour. Trivia *Hasbro will most likely change Fusion Hades' name when they release it, because they already have a Fusion Wheel named Hades, which is their name for the Hell Wheel, and the English name for the Metal Wheel, is Fusion Wheel. *In Roman mythology, Hades's counterpart was Pluto. *The flames surrounding Hades's Face Bolt motif, bear somewhat of a resemblance to the flames at the top of Orion's motif. *Fusion Hades is one of the two Beyblades, the other being Big Bang Pegasis F:D, in which it's 4D Fusion Wheel is made up of three parts. *Fusion Hades is the only 4D System Bey so far, with a Rubber Frame. Gallery Tv1324165322209.jpg Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Unknown Type Category:Metal Saga